


Rutherford Academy

by LaraVanRoth23



Series: Wensley Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Angst and Tragedy, British Characters, England (Country), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Liverpool (AU), Liverpool (city), Male Protagonist, Mystery, Rutherford Academy, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraVanRoth23/pseuds/LaraVanRoth23
Summary: Interesting wasn’t something Jonathan expects when he thinks about Rutherford Academy. Being a 10 year old and acting too mature for his age is worse. He doesn’t get along with a lot of his classmates and he prefers to keep to himself. Meanwhile, he has to put up with the grief that comes to losing his parents. So it’s evident that his life is already terrible for a young child.But things are about to get worse when cases of children disappearing occur at the academy. So it’s his mission to get to the very bottom of the mystery with the help of his “allies” ( he doesn’t dare to call them friends).If you want to know the truth, get yourself comfortable because things are about to get “fun”.
Relationships: Charlie Kimmons & Martin Wagner, Edwin Larson & Drake Binder, Jonathan Wensley & Alexander Knowles, Jonathan Wensley & Edwin Larson, Kyla Shepard & Ellen Perkins, Valerie Ramsey & Jonathan Wensley, Vanessa Wright & Drake Binder
Series: Wensley Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133861





	Rutherford Academy

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_“There is nothing beautiful about the wreckage of a human being. There is nothing pretty about damage, about pain, about heartache. What is beautiful is their strength, their resilience, their fortitude as they display an ocean of courage when they pick through the wreckage of their life to build something beautiful brand new, against every odd that is stacked against them.”_

\- Nikita Gill, Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think it will happen. :)


End file.
